


Late Night. Love Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maybe fluff, idk yett, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: //This is also on my wattpad!!\\Tom just wanted to drink alone but Tord just HAAAD to come along. now its dark and Tom is only a little buzzed but Tord is super drunk... and is talking.... about his love for Tom. Tom took videos of Tord's confession and really wants to tell Tord, but when? and... how?





	1. Why You Should Never Give Tord A Drink…

**Author's Note:**

> As said this is on my Wattpad as well, same title, and I just hope you all like it!! Any suggestions are welcomed please!!

“COME ON TOM!!!! Just let me go out with you! One drink I promise!!”  
Tord was hanging off my arm begging to go out with me. I really just wanted to be alone and drink away another night. I had made a… interesting discovery this afternoon about Tord and how I feel about him. We were all just hanging out in the main room bored out of minds talking about nonsense when we got into the subject of love interests. Matt obviously said himself but I know why he's always carrying a mirror, he thinks I haven’t noticed that the real reason he has a mirror is to just stare at Edd. I noticed only because I was talking to Edd and noticed Matt blushing and smiling like there was no one watching and when I looked into he’s mirror I didn’t see him I saw Edd. The idiot thinks he’s slick. He’s not. It’s so painfully obvious that they are head over heels in love with each other. Me on the other hand I don’t, well let me rephrase that, I didn't think I loved anyone so I passed when they asked me. Tord’s speaking now, only about his ‘Hentai’ but in the midst of his talking I just caught myself staring at him oddly wanting to just hold him. He looked so fucking cute when he got excited about things. The way he just lit up when people asked him to explain more. I wonder what he would look like in bed. Just submissive as all hell and a collar around his fragile neck begging for more and--- That's when I realized that I like Tord. A LOT. so I decided that tonight I would just go drink and maybe fuck someone random chick to try and forget but...

“Tom!! Lets go to that bar!! I love the waitress there, their boobs bounce like crazy!!”   
I snapped out of my thoughts realizing we had walked into the drinking section of town. I also noticed that he was still hanging on my arm which made me start blushing.  
“Uhh F-fine... Let’s go...” I said trying to keep my cool. He’s face lit up and I swear I saw sparkles and flowers around him.  
He took off towards the bar and was already downing his second beer by the time I found him and sta down. I sat and slowly sipped only one beer. The entire night and just watched as this tiny man downed what could be his fifth beer. He still seemed ok just a little buzzed. I told him to just slow down a bit, the night is still young. He agreed and drank some water and flirted with every pair of tits with a body. This just upset me for some reason. He should calm down… I want him to myself… I want to see him squirm under me… they need to know that he is--- Wh-What was I just thinking?!?! Ok I need to get out of here.. But Tord is too drunk. I grabbed him by the arm and forced him out of the bar while he still said heś last goodbye the walking tits he just went along with me…

 

//One awkward and silent walk home later\\\

¨Tom??¨ I looked over at Tord who was sprawled out on my floor. I told him to sleep in my room so I could keep an eye on him.  
¨What do you want?¨ I say as I got up to look at him.   
When I looked down at him he was crying and had moved into an upright position. I kinda quickly got up to see if he had hurt himself  
¨Tord?? What happened? Why are you crying?¨ while saying that I was just trying to check his face when he looked up and me and kissed me.  
I was frozen… I couldn't move… He let go after a few seconds and just hugged me and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. I decided to text Edd to get him out of here cause honestly I don't know what I might do… I was able to reach my phone without disturbing Tord and that's when he started talking.

“Tom I love you… I always had, ever since I first saw you. I know we fight like crazy but I only do that so you don't see my true intentions…” At this point something possessed me and I started an audio recording. ¨Tom… You are so beautiful and an amazing friend and I really wish I had just been nice from the start… I really don't mean to hurt you in anyway but when im around you I can't to be myself and I just try to act cool… I really feel like you hate me and I wish you didn't… I wish we could be together and happy… I love you…..¨ This is when he proceeded to pass out and leave me absolutely baffled.   
After maybe an hour I managed to get out of Tordś grip, lift him up and take him to his bed. Afterwards I just sat in my room replaying Tords confession over and over and over again. He has no idea how long I've waited to hear those exact words, I wanted to kiss him, hug him, feel him but I kept my cool. I was excited but then it hit me… He was drunk… HE WON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!! I panicked a bit… I wanted to tell him in the morning but… he would think i'm crazy… I will tell him, I will show him the audio, He will be mine. But when? And… How?


	2. Breakfast Is Full Of Talks and All Out Wars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning now. Tom has to find someway to tell Tord. Will he straight up tell him? or come up with a probably stupid and complex plan? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part is not on Wattpad since im doing this shit at school haHAA. Help me.

I was the last to wake up surprisingly since Tord was more shit faced than me. I know I should tell him right away but I feel like I shouldn’t because what if he didnt mean it? What if when i tell him he thinks i’m joking? What if i he believes me? What do i do?? I think i stood in my room for 30 minutes when Edd came and knocked and asked if I was ok. “Edd I need your help!!” I pulled him into my room.  
“WOAH WOAH!! What is the matter? I’ve never seen you so stressed… what happened?” I just looked at him not knowing even how or where to start. I started by telling everything from the bar to my room just hours before.  
“So he finally told you… Drunk nonetheless...” WHAT?!  
“FINALLY?! What do you mean by that?? What all does he tell you?!” I basically screamed.

“WOAH WOAH!! HUsh up dude. He tells me everything he needs to. I don’t remember how but I kinda just become his at home counselor.” Makes sense. If I was less dumb instead of drinking I probably would have asked Edd too…

I sat down feeling somewhat defeated. I didn’t know what to do. I looked up a Edd. “What should I do? I love him as well but I can’t just go up and tell him. He probably doesn't even remember.”

“Maybe… How about this… Leave it for awhile and make your own little advancements towards Tord. Give him little hints here and there. And when you’ve built up all your confidence, tell him. If he freaks out show him the audio.” He ended it with a triumphant smile like he just solved the world’s longest math problem.

“Fine” I said “If I do this, you have to try and get MUCH MUCH closer to Matt. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” He blushed like crazy, and just nodded silently in agreement.

Afterwards we headed out to the kitchen. Matt and Tord have someone commenced a serious food war in our absences. Tord had flipped the table and was chucking pancake batter at Matt who was using the trash lid as a shield. Me and Edd just looked at each other thinking these are the hooligans we fell in love with. We decided to try and stop them by acting as a neighboring ally trying to spread peace across the land. We were welcomed with laughter and a barrage of pancake mix and mushed up fruits. In shock we both looked at them and leaped at them. Edd went for Mat and I for Tord. I landed on top of Tord whilst pinning his arms to the ground and smiling like crazy. I looked down at him and he was laughing like there was no tomorrow. I just started at him, longing in my eyes as I imagined him pinned under me just…. In different scenery if you catch my vibe. After Tord’s fit of laughter I let go and I noticed that he had been blushing when I held him. I obviously felt my own blush but he didn’t seem to notice his own. I looked away feeling a little triumphant myself. We helped each other up and I pulled him a little to hard on ‘accident’ to where he landed softly in my chest. Even through the pancake and fruit mix of smells I could still smell him. I let go apologizing and he just shook it off as nothing.

We all decided to take our own showers in our rooms. I wanted Tord to take on with me but sadly he ran off in his room before I could ‘joke’ about it. Hes eager to clean. After my shower I kinda lounged around in my towel, rearranging my room a bit, straightening up things here and there. I was in a pretty ok mood after breakfast. Somehow just being that close to him without it being weird felt absolutely amazing. I thought just how more amazing it would feel to hold him close. Hear him call for me and beg just to be held a little longer. See him get upset if I didn’t give him the attention he dearly wanted. 

After maybe what was an hour or so I got dressed in my normal blue hoodie, black jeans and black and white checkered shoes. I went out into the living room and sat on my phone on the armchair. I looked up to see tord enter the room invested in his hentai. I laughed a little and went back to my phone. Tord is known to not pay attention where he is going when he’s invested in something that blocks his vision. Now that you know this I think you know what’s about to happen. Tord straight up sat in the arm chair with no realization that a living thing was there. He sat on my lap and adjusted himself a bit till he was comfy… which just as it was he was on my crotch and I got hard. I coughed trying to signal I was there but to no avail. I even tried to nudge him off of me but he was there and he was there stay. I freaked out. What do I do? My boner is getting worse and my pants are getting tighter. I had enough and full on just picked up Tord. He yelped and immediately wrapped his arms around my neck and held on tight. Tord looked up at me and just turned bright bright red. I froze… I couldn't move. So for a good 6 minutes we stood there staring into each others eyes. What. Do. I. Do????


	3. What Does Tord Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Tom and Tord have an awkward encountering. And now Edd gave Tord the talk of his life and Tord is all up and ready for Tom. But when he gets to Tom's door he can't move and well... Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little out of it with writing this one. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy non the less!!

I’m still holding Tord and he is STILL staring back at me with those beautiful eyes. I want to kiss and hold him tighter than I am. But I come to my senses and set him down gently making sure he’s able to regain his balance. Without saying a word. I walk into my room not wanting to confront him at all.

“Tom wait!! I--” But I had already shut my door and was fucking screaming my damn lungs out into my pillow. What the fuck do I do now?!?

Tord’s P.O.V.  
Tom was... Holding me?!? I blushed redder than I thought I could and ran to my room. Being that damn close to Tom was… a dream. It had to be a dream… But it wasn’t, it wasn’t. Tom was literally holding me for almost 10 minutes… I was in his arms.. They felt strong but gently. I was right, he does work out in secret. I think I sat in my room for hours before someone came and knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I waited for a response. "Its Edd. Can I come in?" Oh. I’m not sure why but I felt sad that it was Edd. Who was I expecting? Whatever, I told Edd to come in and sat down next to me.

"So..." He started. "I talked to Tom a minute ago… I know what happened." I quickly got up and stared at him What did Tom say about it. He probably just said I was annoying.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He looked at me confused. "Why apologize to me? Toms the one who's lap you sat in." I turned bright red, and tried to hide my face back in my pillows.

"Edd..." I stopped not knowing what to say. "Hm?" I started; "I love Tom… I really do… But.. How do you tell someone who you constantly fight with that you are in love with them." I looked up sideways towards Edd.

"... Tell him. Just go to his room right now and no matter if he lets you in or not, you go in and tell him just how you feel. Trust me, I have a feeling it might go well." He finished with a victorious kind of smile as he said so.

I thought for a bit. Just tell him. Just go up and tell him. How will he react? Edd says it will go well but… what if it doesn't… And what the hell does Edd know that I don't?? I don't even want to know. I sat up and started to think of positive outcomes, no negative. If I just go tell him, he will say it back. Hell say he loves me too, no doubt about it. We will hug and we, uh, we will kiss a-and be happy. Yeah!! I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him!! Today! Right now!

"Alright Edd!! I am going to tell Tom how I feel. Right here, right now!!" I got up and started for Toms room.

"Yeah go for it dude!!" I heard Edd behind me giving me even more courage. It will happen, it will.

I stomped my way right to Tom’s bedroom door and instantly felt scared and just wanted to turn back. This is a bad idea, I should just go back to my room. Edd will understand right? Right?? I stood there hesitating, I really just need to go back to my room. Yeah let’s just go fucking back and forget about this. Forget I ever even thought this was a good idea…

“I’m so stupid… This… This is just stupid.” I started to turn to go back to my room when I heard Rustling in Tom’s room  
I froze and didn’t know what to do. I froze right in front of his door facing it as he, to me, seemed to slowly open his door. I was frozen in front of Tom. In front of his door. FROZEN!! Come one body move!! MOVE!! 

“Tord??? You alright there??” I finally snapped back to reality.

“A-AH!! T-Tom I… I need to talk to you...” I looked down ready for him tell me to fuck off.

“Okay… Come in.” I looked up in surprise and walked into his room. Can’t wait to see where this goes. Be brave Tord. be brave.


	4. Emotions Fucking Scare Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter Tord decides to tell Tom everything. Will it go good or will it burn in flames. 
> 
> Thank you SisterSauce for giving me and idea on how to go about this!!!

I walked into Tom’s room scared shitless, I didn’t know where to start or even what to say. I sat down in his computer chair and he sat on his bed. We stayed silent for a few minutes before we looked up at each other the quickly looking down. This is way too damn awkward I swear to God.

*Coughy coughy* ”So uhh, you wanted to talk?” Tom’s coughing and question made me jump little.  
I looked up at him feeling his… uh ‘eyes’ staring into mine. It’s really hard to tell sometimes since there just black sockets but I just assumed.

“Ah! Uhhh… Well i-it’s about earlier I-”

“You don’t have to apologize, we all know how you get when you read you special stuff.” I blushed as he ended with the cutest little smile I’ve ever seen. And I knew what he meant by ‘special stuff’

“Oh well yeah but I want to say something else...” I looked up at him with as much confidence I could muster on my face and he seemed to tense a bit. Oh boy, here we go…

Tom’s P.O.V.  
Tord was at my door, he asked to come in, he’s sitting in my computer chair. He came to attempt to apologize I assumed and so I told him it was fine. Then… He said he wants to talk about something else… Wha- What else is there?? For the past maybe hour after the accident I’ve just been wallowing in my thoughts about how he procacly hates me or thinks i’m weird now. I was just laying face down in bed when someone knocked, I took a couple minutes to get up cause I really just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of my damned life. I ended up getting up strangely to my surprise Tord was wanting to come in. I hesitated but told him to come in anyways. He seemed a little tense and on edge, we stayed quiet for a few minutes taking a couple quick glances at each other till he spoke. Now I’m just getting ready for what he has to say… Does he know I like him?? Does he hate me for it?? Damnit Tord use your words!!

“I… Like you… I-I like you a lot and I have for a while.” He paused waiting for my reaction which I couldn’t seem to process one, he continued; “I-I really like you and I know I seem to constantly fight with you but I don’t want to… I really hate when I do… I just don’t know how to to talk to you...” He stopped. I assume he’s waiting for me. 

I was waiting for me too, I was a little frozen and taken back, I knew he did because of that night, but to hear it from him sober made me stop in my tracks. I never thought in a million lifetimes I would hear him say that to me. I didn’t know what to say or do so for a few minutes I left him hanging. He looks like he’s about to cry… I have to do something.

“Tord...” He tensed a little awaiting rejection. I wanted to hold him.... I wanted to tell him everything, and that he deserves the world. But most of all I wanted to hug him. 

I got up from the bed and he tensed even more, he probably thinks I’m gonna hit him, Idiot. I stopped for a second waiting to see if he’d just relax and he did a bit. Right then I leaned in and hugged him, and I do not intend to let go. He seemed very very taken back by my actions but I couldn’t help it, I could finally hold him the way I wanted too. After only a few seconds he hugged me back, I think he finally got my message. 

I let go only slightly to back up and look him in his beautiful eyes. I just stared at him, I wanted to stay there forever. He seemed to have teared up a bit, I hope from joy, I leaned forward and kissed under his eyes. He giggled a bit and held me closer, when I backed away a bit he had a huge smile on his face. I love his smile, I love everything about this stupid kid, I love him.

“I love you...” It just slipped out of my mouth really so I was a little taken back when I said so. He just stared at me with big eyes, his grin got even wider and he laughed loudly and tackle hugged me down basically.

I caught him and we ironically fell onto my bed. I couldn’t help but start laughing myself. He attempted to get off me to which I pulled him closer to me from his waist. He squealed and looked at me a bit confused and to this I bit my lip. He still seemed a bit confused but I knew what I wanted. All those crazy fantasies I’d always see in my head around him could actually come true. I pulled him a little closer to my face and he blushed a little adjusting as I did so.

I held his chin up abit so I could have control of him, he let out a little eep but let me do so. This was it. This was what I was waiting for for so long. I was gonna kiss him and enjoy it. I pulled him closer and closer to me till our noses were touching. I looked him deep in his eyes, mine full of lust, and his curiosity. I can not wait to see his face begging me for more and more. Wanting to hold me and please me. Wantong me to please him. It was gonna be a long night and we both knew it. I kissed him hard and strong, I was not gonna be gentle in no shape or form. He gasped a bit from surprise but slowly let himself melt into me. I was ready and so was he. I broke the kiss for a short second, in to which he whined a bit.

“You better be ready for the night of your life Tord...” I looked to see a reaction from him but instead he said; “Don’t hold back on me” Oh boy is he in for a treat!!

“I don’t plan on it in any way. Trust me.” Let the show begin….


End file.
